Death to the One I Love
by Kaia009
Summary: BoyxBoy, yaoi. Do not like, do not read. Fluff. Sasori dies, and Deidara doesn't take it well. So Leader-sama decides to do something about it. Birthdayfic.


This is a birthday fanfiction for my friend Tirian. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer at profile.

Deidara sat in his shared room impatiently. His arms ached from the new stitches. That was not the only this that was bothering this blonde bomber. His partner, Sasori, has no come back for a week. He growled, this is Sasori, it's just not like him to not come back. Deidara was sick of waiting around. He stormed out of his shared room. Weaving through the maze like halls, he stopped right in front of Leader-sama's office.

He was done waiting, and he didn't care if Leader got mad. He stormed into the office without a knock, and slammed his hand on the desk pilled with paper work. The piles of paper fell, tumbled and flew off the once organized desk. Angry blue orbs looked straight at the owner of the desk. Though it seemed to look like Leader-sama was composed, he was beyond irritated.

"What is it Deidara?" He tried to speak as calmly as possible.

"I'm tired of sitting around, waiting for my partner to return. I don't give a rat's ass what you have to say, because I'm leaving right now to go find him. And you can't stop me!" Yelled the fuming blonde. At first Leader was surprised at the sudden outburst, this wasn't like Deidara. Then he collected himself, giving out a miniature sigh. And without permission, Deidara dashed out of the hideout.

Deidara's first stop was where Sasori had his battle with the old lady, and the pink haired girl. He went to inspect the puppets that lie on the ground, but there was no sign of Sasori among them. He growled, and went elsewhere. We zoomed through the forest around the battle grounds. But there was still no sign that Sasori survived, escaped, or died. An angry sigh came from Deidara's lips yet again. Where the hell was his partner?

He searched till dusk, and still there were not hints or clues that could lead to Sasori. This made Deidara finally blow up in anger. He made multiple clay bombs, throwing them in random directions. He didn't care anymore. He fell to him knees, and let his emotions out. Tears streaked down the blonde's cheeks. He somehow knew Sasori was gone, yet he didn't want to accept it. He hit a tree with his fist, not caring that it hurt. He kept that up, until the tree fell down. His knuckles covered in blood, his face stained by tears. To put it simple, he was a mess.

He fell down so he was lying on his back. He stared up at the starry sky that held no moon. As he drifted off into sleep, all he could think about was his red headed partner. He mumbled Sasori's name into the dark night, lost in nothing but sorrow.

Deidara woke up at the first sign of the bright sun. It was dawn, and he knew he better make his way back to the hideout. He slowly got up, walking in a daze to his destination. He walked into the halls of the hideout, not caring about his looks. Deidara just went straight to his room, ignoring the members who asked him questions. Once he closed the door to his shared room, he clicked the lock. He wanted to be alone.

A knock came at the door after ten minutes of Deidara being locked in his room. He didn't care who it was, so he just lied there.

"Deidara, its Leader. Open the door." Leader-sama demanded. Deidara just shouted a no and rolled over to face the wall. More banging came from the door, but the blonde didn't move an inch.

"Deidara, Sasori is dead. It was confirmed yesterday when you left. Tomorrow you'll get a new partner." Leader stated. After that he just walked away. Deidara burst into tears. He didn't want it to be true, but it was. And he would be getting a new partner tomorrow. That was too soon. No wait, he never wanted another partner ever again. So he wallowed in his room, not caring about anything else but Sasori.

Someone came to the door the next day. "Hello?" A cheery voice that didn't seem familiar came through the door. "I'm your new partner!~" The boy on the other side of the door singsongs. This pissed off the once sad blonde. He stomped to the door, swinging it open.

"Get the hell away! You will NEVER be my partner! So go AWAY!" Deidara screamed at the masked man. The new boy was surprised by the sudden outburst, thus stumbling backwards. The door slammed in the face of the new member, and the blonde went back to wallowing in the locked room. This was a problem, so the masked man went straight the Leader-sama's office.

Deidara's stomach rumbled once again, making the blonde groan. He got up slowly, and went to the kitchen. He quickly grabbed a cup of instant ramen, and a glass of water. Once the ramen was cooked, he rushed back to his room.

As Deidara turned the corner, he slammed into something solid. Dropping his drink and ramen, he starts to fall backwards. His hand instinctively reaches out, trying to grab something. His hand comes in contact with fabric, and it comes down with him. His body hit the floor with a thump. Something heavy lands on top of him. Something soft was pressed up against the blonde's lips. He slowly opened his eyes, only to see a certain red head. What was on his lips where Sasori's lips.

It took a moment to register everything. As things finally set in, Deidara pushed Sasori off of him. He looked at the red haired man in confusion. He finally came up with a conclusion, he was hallucinating. He quickly stood up, and ran straight to his room with tears in his eyes.

A slam was heard as Deidara closed the door, locking it. The puppeteer sat on the ground, lightly pressing his finger on his lips. He had just kissed Deidara, but why did he run away from him with tears in his eyes? He stood up, walking to their shared room. Sasori knocked on the door, once realizing the door was locked.

"Deidara, let me in." Sasori demanded sternly. A mumble was heard from Deidara but the red head couldn't make it out. "Deidara, I said open the damn door." Sasori demanded again, but more sternly.

"No! Your dead, you aren't real. I'm going crazy!" Deidara shouted at the closed door.

"Deidara, that's not true. I'm right here! How can I be dead if I'm standing here, perfectly healthy?" Sasori tried to explain. There was a moment of silence, before there were footsteps on the other side of the door. A lock clicked, and then the door creaked open. Sasori walked into the room before the door could close. Deidara closed the door again, but more softly. He turned around to the man he thought was dead. Deidara looked at the man suspiciously.

"How?" Deidara simply asked. Sasori sighed, understanding what he meant.

"Well, I was dead. I did die, but Leader-sama had a scroll, not only to bring me back, but to turn me human." Sasori explained monotony. Deidara's expression didn't change at all. "Fine, I'll give you proof. Touch me."

Deidara blushed, but did so anyway. He put his hand on the puppeteers arm then ran it up to his shoulder. He ran his hand down the boy's chest, applying pressure when he reached the stomach. It felt squishy, and realizing this Deidara's eyes widen. His hand went up to Sasori's face, running it over his forehead. Then to his cheek, over his closed eye, to the tip of his nose, and finally he gently ran the tip of his thumb over the red heads lips.

A gasp came from the blondes pink lips, as he kept his thumb on Sasori's lip. A tongue darts out, licking the thumb. The hand shots back, startled by the sudden contact. Deidara looks amazed at the now human puppeteer. A smirk made way on the red head's lips, as he pressed his lips to the others. A surprised squeak escaped the bombers mouth. Taking the chance, Sasori's tongue darted into the open mouth, exploring the uncharted territory. After a minute the blonde started to kiss back. But the red head pulled back, gasping for air.

"I love you…" Deidara said while panting. Sasori just smiled back and gave him small peck on the lips.

"I love ya too. Do you believe I'm alive now?" Sasori spoke calmly. Deidara just nodded his head. And pulled the puppeteer into a bear hug.

"I missed you! Never do that again, it was terrible!" Deidara scolded. Sasori smirked at the bomber, returning the hug.

The next day things went back to normal, well almost. Deidara was out and about. And Sasori was always working on his puppets. Every now and then, they show their affection towards each other. With that, Leader was glad Deidara wasn't locking himself in his room anymore.

The End


End file.
